Love Exists
by Hanako-chan92
Summary: Sakura is a mermaid and Sasuke is the cute lifeguard. When Sakura gets her legs, will Tenten and Hinata help her fall in love with Sasuke. SakuSasu fic. I got this idea from Aquamarine so that's why it's similar to it. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1 Seeing the Impossible

Chapter 1-Seeing the Impossible

It was a beautiful day in the middle of July. The thermometer read 95 degrees farenheit. Of course the water cooled down the people at the beach. Except one. A couple hundred yards from shore, there was a reef. The reef had a big rock-like coral peice sticking out on the surface. On it sat a teenage girl. Well she wasn't a girl, persay, she was a mermaid. She usually watched people play in the water always wanting to join but never being able to. This mermaid had silky pink hair that reached the beginning of her tail(lower waist) and a blue green tail. Her hair wasn't always pink though. When she was underwater, it was brown like the rest of her family. It only turned pink when it was dry. And it was. The breeze made the mermaid's hair dance around her. She had somewhat of a bikini top, for privacy. Around her neck was a shell necklace, made of the most beautful shells. She also had a scale bracelet, made of shiny fish scales. Her hair was held back by a starfish barret.

A sudden scream caught her attention. The mermaid saw a girl had swam out too deep and was in too deep. She happened to be only about a hundred yards away. The mermaid dove into the water and swam towards the frantic girl and pulled her towards the rock. The girl grabbed the rock and thanked her savior, but when she saw the tail she was speechless.

"I know this is a shock, but at least your safe right?"

To the mermaid's shock, the girl was friendlier, and more curious then she seemed, "Yeah, thanks. My name is Tenten."

"Nice to meet you Tenten. My name is Cherry Blossom. Where I come from Tenten means 'friend'(not really)."

"Really but Cherry Blossom?"

"Yeah, it's mythical plant with pink leaves and a hard brown roots."

"I know, but here, we call it a Sakura tree and it's not a myth. It's a real tree. If you live in Japanese waters why isn't your name Sakura?"

"Well merfolk, can speak every language known to man and aquatic animals. So my mother wanted to name me Sakura, but my father refused so they named me Cherry Blossom. You can call me Sakura if you want though."

"Thanks I will. So what are you doing up here?"

"Well, I like to watch the humans play together. I like to watch humans fall in love. I've witnessed this many time because merfolk are immortal. I'm only 16 though. We can die from sickness and injuries to major organs. I've always wondered what it would be like to have legs."

"I guess it's okay. I mean you can walk on them and sit on them. I guess I take my legs for granted. What's your tail like?"

"Well, it allows me to swim faster then humans do and I can disguise myself with it. I just cover my upper body and my tail blends in perfectly. With the water that is."

"Why do you watch humans in love?"

"We don't have love where I live. The fathers pick who their daughters are to marry and a son talks to the father of a girl he wants to marry."

"I guess it stinks being a girl."

"Yeah, but we don't have to go to war or anything."

"War?"

"Yeah, my father is the head of my tribe and we are currently at war with the merfolk near the Great Barrier Reef."

"Oh."

"But I know that love exists. My brother found true love with a human girl, but that was like 100 years age. I have to prove to my people that love exists. Well technically I don't but I want to. That way I can marry who I want. If I can prove that love exists then my father will let me become a human. We kinda have this bet."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I come to the surface every day?"

Tenten shrugged. Sakura's hair suddenly turned pink, "Whoa! Why did your hair color jsut change?"

"Oh it turns pink when it's dry. When it's wet, it's brown like the rest of my people. So will you help me?"

"What?"

"Find love?"

"I guess."

"TENTEN!" cried an unfamiliar voice. The two girls looked at the stranger swimming towards them on a surfboard.

"Oh no!"whispered Tenten.

"What?"asked Sakura.

"The lifeguard. Neji must have thought I was gone too long and got the lifeguard. Get down." Tenten pushed Sakura down behind the rock so the lifeguard couldn't see her.

Sakura looked at the lifeguard from behind the rock, her emerald eyes burning with passion. He was a handsome teenager with black hair to match his eyes. He had shorts the color of dark water(navy blue) on, "Tenten, are you ok?"

"Yes Sasuke."

"Neji was worried about you."

"I figured as much."

"I saw something pink with you while you were out here. What was it?" Sakura's eyes widened. She quickly and secretly handed Tenten her necklace, which was made of pink shells.

"This." Tenten, help up the necklace for the boy named Sasuke to see.

"But it looked bigger."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Well if your ok, I'll go tell Neji."

"Thanks Sasuke. I'll be in shortly. I just like the view from here."

"Ok." Sasuke paddled away.

Sakura came out from behind the rock. Tenten handed her back her necklace, "Thanks Sakura."

"No problem. Who was that?" Sakura placed her necklace back around her neck.

"That was the lifeguard, Sasuke. His parents are making him take this summer job because he doesn't get out much and he's a grouch. He isn't too happy about it either. His father said it would look good on his college resemay."

"Resemay? Lifeguard?"

"Yeah, a lifeguard is someone who makes sure people don't drown in the water at beachs and pools. A resemay is a piece of paper that says what extra things you did before college. College is a type of school."

"Oh. Tenten, Sasuke is the one who will prove that love exists."

"What?"

"What?"

"Sasuke is **_the_** most popular and cutest guy on the beach. He already has a girlfriend named Ino, but I don't think Sasuke likes her very much. He just uses her for his I'm a big macho man look."

"Well Ino means 'pig'(not really)."

"Besides, what about you tail?"

"Well if I dry it, it came become legs and as long as I keep it dry, they will stay like that. Except at midnight. At midnight I need to be a mermaid."

"Why?"

"It's always been that way. Besides it's not like I can help it. If I don't become a mermaid before midnight, my father will be alerted and probably send a tsunami to bring me home. It's his way of making sure that I am alright"

"Ok, so tail at midnight."

"Oh and here take this." Sakura handed Tenten a sea shell, "I will call you on that tomorrow and tell you where I am. Uh could you bring something for me to put on because when I get legs, there's gonna be nothing on them."

"Got it. But how will I talk to you?"

"You know how you can hear the ocean through shells. Well they can hear you. Don't worry, you'll know. So I'll call tomorrow before sunhigh. See ya." Sakura drove back under the water while Tenten swam back to shore, shocked that she had just had a decent conversation with a creature thought to be mythical.


	2. Chapter 2 The Chat

Chapter 2- The Chat

The next day, Tenten and her best friend, Hinata, were waiting at the beach(Hinata is a lot less shy in this story. Just so you know). Tenten had told Hinata about Sakura because Hinata was a true friend and wouldn't tell. They were waiting with the shell Sakura had given them.

"Tenten?"asked Hinata.

"Hm?"

"The mermaid..."

"Sakura."

"Yeah, she said that she was going to love Sasuke?"

"That's what she said."

"And you told her about Ino right?"

"Yeah and she was still determined."

"Well, I would do anything to see Ino upset." The two friends laughed.

The shell started making a bubbling noise, "What should I do?" asked Tenten.

"Well Sakura said that you can listen to the ocean through it so I guess you should put it to your ear."

Tenten knew that Hinata was smart so she put the shell to her ear, "Hello?"

"Tenten!"cried a voice on the other side, "It's Sakura!"

"Oh hi Sakura. Where are you?"

"I'm at a lagoon. No one's here but you better hurry. People start to come here after sunhigh. You know where the lagoon is?"

"Uh..."Tenten looked to Hinata and her friend pointed to some rocks, "Yeah we'll be there in about five-ten minutes."

"Ok, see you there." The shell went silent.

"Hinata, lead the way!" Tenten picked up her beach bag and Hinata led Tenten across some rocks and around a cliff. There they saw a lagoon. The water was much clearer then the ocean. They saw Sakura sitting on a rock. Her hair was already pink.

"Sakura!"cried Tenten.

The mermaid looked at the two girls running towards her. She was suprised that there even was two, "Tenten, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Hinata. She's my best friend. Don't worry, she won't tell anyone about you."

"Well if you say so."

"Oh, Sakura, here." Tenten handed Sakura a bag of clothes.

"Thanks Tenten. My tail is almost dry. Uh...could you turn around?"

"Oh sure." Tenten and Hinata turned around. They heard a bubbling sort of noise.

"Ok done! I can't believe I have my own legs!" Tenten and Hinata turned around. They had picked the perfect outfit for her. The pink bikini top fit snugly around her, well, where it goes, and matched her hair perfectly. They had also given her a blue ruffle-ish mini skirt that fit nicely as well. The white flip flops were just her size too(I know the odds of this are way far fetched),

"Great! I thought that top would look good on you. But that starfish has got to go."

"Why?"

"It messes up the outfit. Here." Tenten gave her a white ribbon. Sakura looked confused. Tenten slightly shook her head before going over to the once-mermaid and tying strands of hair from the side of her head in the back and making a little bow, "Yup...perfect. And your necklace and bracelet are great accesories."

"Thanks, my mother gave me the necklace and my father gave me the bracelet."

"Yeah, oh one more thing." Tenten took out a black binkini bottom, "Put this under the skirt. If you want to be a human you have to dress like one(Don't worry, it doesn't show through)."

"Ok." Sakura quickly slipped the last article of clothing on.

"Great. Now let's get back to the beach," Hinata suggested.

"Ok," Sakura replied, "But remember, no water, or my tail comes back."

Tenten and Hinata nodded as they led Sakura over the dryest course back to the beach.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke sat on his lifeguard post looking out to the ocean, thinking of what's really out there(wow, who knew Sasuke was so deep?). He really didn't want to be here but his parents made him. Every now and then he would scan the his territory to protect and sigh. He rested his cheek on his hand, making his face look smushed. The slight breeze made his raven colored hair sway a little. He was remembering yesterday when he swam out to Tenten. He seriously thought that the pink this he saw was larger then a necklace. Something caught his eye and he saw that same pink thing again! Sasuke looked over and saw a girl with bright pink hair. Tenten and Hinata were with her. They were climbing over some rocks at the far end of the beach.

"Hey Sasuke!" called a familiar voice. He looked over and saw his 'girlfriend' Ino.

"Hey Ino," he replied, unemotionally.

"Save anyone lately?"

"No."

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you?"

"Ino, I can't refuse my feelings anymore. I wanna break up."

"WHAT!"

"Yup."

"You can't do this to me Sasuke!"

"I just did. Now leave me alone before I make you leave the beach!" Ino didn't have to be told twice. She and her friend, Temari, left Sasuke with their noses in the air. Sasuke turned his attention back to the pink haired girl. She was only a few feet away from his lifeguard stand. Tenten and Hinata were near a few towels, talking. Apparently she hadn't seen the rock in front of her foot. She slipped on the rock and almost fell on her face but she caught herself. She sat down and rubbed her ankle. Sasuke could see that she had lovely sea foam green eyes and a slightly large forehear that she had almost grown into. Sasuke jumped down, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just hurts a little."

"Let me see." Sasuke took the girl's ankle and looked it over. The girl winced in pain a little. It was a little red, "You'll be fine. It's small."

"Thanks."

"I'm Sasuke by the way."

"My name's Cher...I mean Sakura."

"Sakura eh? Means cherry blossom right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a tourist?"

Sakura shot a glance to Tenten and Hinata but quickly turned her head back, "I guess you could say that."

Sasuke sat in the sand and motioned for Sakura to join him. Sakura scooted closer to him.

**Sakura's POV**

"So you're friends with Tenten and Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I met Tenten yesterday and Hinata today. I uh..heard that you have a girlfriend."

"Not anymore. I broke up with Ino. She just wasn't right for me." After a few minutes of silence Sasuke said, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, you get right to the point."Sakura and Sasuke chuckled a little.

"Well do you?"

"Kinda but not really. My dad is way old fashion and wants me to marry this gerk."

"An arranged marrage? How old are you anyway?"

"16. The guy by father wants be to marry is way older."

"How much?"

"Uh..a few years, maybe 4." _More like 400. _

"You don't really want to marry him?"

"No way. He's a total crab."

"Sorry? A crab?"

"Yeah, you know pinches a lot, lives in the ocean?"

"I know but why do you compare him to that?"

"Because, he's mean like a crab I guess."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Sasuke decided the change the subject since he could tell he wouldn't get much more out of this mysterious girl, "Is that your natural hair color?"

_No, my natural hair color is brown. It's only pink when it's dry because I'm a mermaid. _"Uh..yeah."

"I've never seen someone with pink hair."

"Well, there's a first for everything."

"So how long are you staying?"

Sakura's eyes widened but Sasuke didn't seem to notice, "Uh...well, I'm not sure. You see, uh...there was some...uh...trouble...with my parents...so they...uh...sent me...to stay with my...friends who live near here." Sakura hated the idea of lying.

"Tenten?"

"Uh..yeah."

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke examined Sakura from head to toe. The outfit she had on was perfect for her. He could tell that she was wearing a bikini and the skirt over the bottom seemed to make her perfect curves stand out more _I just met her, I can't be falling for her, I just met her. She is beautiful though_, "You wanna go for a swim?"

"No thanks. I don't really like the feeling of wet sand on my body."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Sakura watched Sasuke get up and jog into the water. _He looks so cute when he's wet. _In a few minutes Sasuke was out of the water and drying himself with the towel from his lifeguard chair.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura watched as the lifeguard dried himself. She felt many eyes on her. She quickly eyed a drop of water that was about to fall from Sasuke's dripping hair. _Uh oh. _The drop of water fell and landed on her thigh. Sakura gasped but Sasuke's didn't seem to notice. Sakura thought this was the end but in fact she was quite alright. Instead of her whole newly found lower body becoming a tail, only a few scales showed up. It was only where the drop had landed! Sakura let out a sigh of reflief as she quickly dried the scales, turned the scales to skin.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, uh..why are people stareing are me?" Sakura's eyes scanned the beach and a lot of girls eyes were on her.

"Oh, it's because you're with me."

"Huh?"

"Girls like me for my looks and so they tail me. They are always jealous of people who are close to me."

"Close like physically?"

"Yes and emotionally."

"I see."

"You want an apple?"

_What's an apple?_, "I guess." Sasuke gave her a red spherical thing. She watched him sit down and take a bite out of the apple.

He must have noticed that she wasn't eating, "The apple's washed."

"Oh." Sakura mimiced Sasuke's bite. The hard skin was not as bad as it looked. When her teeth sank into the tender inside, the juice filled her mouth, "Good apple," she said once she had swallowed her bite.

"Yeah. Personally, I like tomatoes better, but I couldn't risk getting them sqaushed in my bag so I brought apples instead."

There was silence for a bit while the two ate their apples.

**Tenten's POV**

Tenten and Hinata kept glancing at Sakura and Sasuke to make sure they were ok. They were close enough to overhear the conversation and help if nessacary but far enough away so it didn't look like they were eavsdropping.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"I can't believe how well they're getting along."

"I know. Sakura's doing great."

Tenten shot a quick glance over and her eyes widened, "Hinata, look."

Hinata looked and she too was in shock, "Is he...?

"Uh huh. He's smiling at her. Not his smirk smile, but a real smile. I think he likes her."

"Oh my god. You're right."

"Now what?"

"I guess we keep letting them bond."

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura and Sasuke talked to each other nonstop for most of the day. It was about 4:00 when Sasuke said, "I'd better be getting home. My parents will start to worry about me."

"Ok."

"Will I see you again?"

"Yeah. I'll be here tomorrow."

"When?"

"Well when do you get here?"

"My shift starts at 10."

"I'll be here at 10 then."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and helped her up before pulling her into an embrace. Sasuke stood there, his grip never weakening, for a minute or so.

"Sasuke, you can let go now."

"Oh." Sasuke blushed and backed off.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure Sakura. Bye."

The two went their separate ways. Sakura went over to Tenten and Hinata and they annoyed her until she told them everything.


	3. Chapter 3 The Deal

Chapter 3-The Deal

It had gotten quite late. About 9:00. Tenten and Hinata were about to call it a day, "Sakura, we'll meet you by the lagoon tomorrow. And we'll bring you different clothes."

"Why?"

"Well humans usually change their outfit everyday and you want to fit in."

"Ok, well you can have these back. I'm going for a swim."

"In the ocean?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well if you go away from your home for a while, don't you miss it?"

"Yeah."

"Well I miss my home. Now turn around."

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was sitting in his room, in their beach house right on the beach, staring out the window, watching the sun set. He glanced towards the beach and saw three girls talking. The one thing that caught his eye was the girl with the pink hair. _Sakura._ He watched her get up and walk to the water. She gazed into the water for a few seconds before removing the skirt around her waist. Sasuke could tell that she was about to remove other articles of clothing as well. Out of fear he turned away until he heard a splash. He couldn't spot Sakura's lovely pink hair anymore. The sun light just hit the perfect spot and Sasuke saw a flicker of the water. He thought he saw a long tail dive into the water. _I must have druken too much soda. Besides, it was probably a dolphin. _He watched Tenten and Hinata grab something from the ground and walk away, chatting.Sasuke shook his head and went back to watching TV.

**Sakura's POV **

Sakura's hair had turned brown again. She scanned the rows of housed and shops along the beach. No one was there. Sakura swam to her rock and looked again. She saw a light in one of the windows. Using one of her mermaid powers she picked up a puddle of water in her hands and looked. Merfolk have the power to control water at their will. They can look into a pool of water and see something happeneing somewhere else. As they grow in age they gain more control over this power and can start to decide where to look. Sakura, was a fast learner. She can already do what take some merfolk 100 years. She can control where she looks in the water. Sakura focuses on the light in the window.

She sees Sasuke. He is looking at some magical box that makes images. Sakura remembered Hinata calling it a TV. Sakura let the water splash out of her hands. She picked herself up and sat on the rock, "I wish that I could be with Sasuke but I can't risk missing midnight and having my father flood the beach. I wish that I could be totally human so I could spend more time with Sasuke." Sakura dropped her head.

"I think I can help," said a voice.

Sakura turned around and saw a merman behind her, "Who are you?"

"That's not important. What is important is that I can help you with your problems."

"How?"

"Follow me." The stranger sunk into the water and Sakura followed curiously. He led Sakura to a near by cave. There was an air pocket inside. They sat on a rock above the water. The top of the cave was about 20 feet up.

"So, how can you help me?" Sakura started a conversation.

"I can give you perminate legs."

"What?"

"Yup. Without your father finding out."

"Wait how'd you...nevermind. How?"

"With this." The merman moved a rock and took something out from underneath it. It looked like regular ocean water.

"It just looks like water."

"No, no, no. It's more then just water. This is a special potion."

Sakura listened intensly about what the stranger had to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Tenten and Hinata found Sakura near the lagoon, already with her legs, "Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"We brought you some clothes." Tenten tossed the bad towards Sakura.

"Thanks." In a flash Sakura was changed. Today Tenten brought her a blue halter bikini top with matching bikini bottoms and a black skirt to go over it, with the same white flip flops, "Tenten, Hinata, I have to tell you something."

"What?" The girls asked in unison.

"I got perminate legs!"

"How?"

"Well I met this guy last night and he showed me a potion thing and he said that it would give me perminate legs for a week, without having to worry about my father finding out or getting a tail when I get wet."

"There's got to be a catch the that."

"Uh...there is. I have to find love before that deadline. He has to say 'I love you.' And apperently the guy is the gerk my father wants me to marry so if I don't meet his deadline then I have to marry him and never speak of the surface world, or go there again."

"What if you do meet his deadline?"

"Then I win the deal with my father and I can become human."

"Well there's a sticky situation," Tenten said.

"I know. You guys were there yesterday. Do you think Sasuke likes me?" Sakura asked casutiously.

"Well he did smile at you."

"So."

"So, Sasuke doesn't smile, he smirks." Hinata stated.

"I've only seen him smile like that once before..."Tenten exclaimed, "It was when we were all younger. It was the same smile he gave him mom. It was on _that_ day."

"What day?"

"Well Sasuke's mother drowned that day. iIs father remarried and he got a stepmother and older stepbrother."

"Really, why wouldn't he be thrilled?"

"Well, his father never really appreciated him, or so I've heard. His stepbrother, Itachi, picked on him and his stepmother ignored him. Everyone knows that she only married his Sasuke's father for his money."

"Oh."

"That's why his father made him take this job. He thought it would help Sasuke mourn."

"He doesn't seem afriad of the water."

"Only when he's in deep water with nothing the keep him afloat."

"Oh."

Tenten checked her watch, "GEEZ! It's already 9:45. You have to go meet Sasuke."

"Well let's go." Tenten, Hinata, and sakura took the quickest route back to the beach. Since Sakura could get wet now they didn't worry too much about the water. Once they were all saftly on the beach, Tenten pushed Sakura towards the empty lifeguard stand, "Go on."

It took all of one minute to reach the lifeguard seat. Sakura sat down and leaned against the plastic(or wood, whatever it's made of). She watched the waves crash against the morning beach. She loved to watch it from a different perspective.

"So you came." Sakura looked behind her. She saw Sasuke looking down at her.

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"Well, I was hoping but I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Why?" Sakura said, standing up.

"Well, I just met you and well, you know."

"No."

"You've never been stood up before?"

"I've never been on a date before."

"Why?"

"I told you yesterday. My father."

"Oh, the arranged marrage."

"Yeah."

"So, you've never been out with friends."

"I don't have any friends back home. They're all scared of my father."

"Oh."

"Tenten and Hinata are my two officail friends."

"Well, could I be your third?"

"If you want to."

"Great, I will. Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Want to go for a swim?" Sasuke remembered what he saw last night.

"Sure." Sasuke watched lustfully as Sakura slipped off the black skirt she had, revealing the other part of her bathing suit. She started to walk towards the water but Sasuke just stood in awe. Sakura sighed, went back and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, snapping him out of his day dream, "Come on Sasuke." Sasuke allowed him self to be dragged by Sakura. Soon Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand as they reached the shoreline. She gasped to herself, _My hair! Will my hair still turn brown? Only one way to find out. _Before Sasuke noticed her hesitation, she splashed into the water after him, for he had gone ahead. Sakura was now waist deep. Sasuke was neck deep and his hair had gotten wet.

"Come on Sakura!"

"Uh..be right there!" Under her breath she muttered, "We here goes nothing." Sakura dove into the water head first. She opened her eyes to find that she hadn't lost her mermaid vision, or speed but if she was going to pull this human thing off she needed to swim at the speed of a human. She came up a few feet ahead of where she went in. She quickly looked at her shoulders. Sakura sighed in relief, her hair was still pink. She swam out to Sasuke.

"You finally made it. I thought you would never come."

"What, I'm not afriad of a little water. Why are you?"

"Uh..of...course not."

Sakura wasn't convinced, "Ok, prove it. I'll race you to that rock." She pointed to the rock she always sat on.

"You want to challenge a lifeguard to a swimming contest."

"No, I want to challenge a lifeguard to a speed contest." Sakura felt her thigh, her mermaid gills were still there. _Perfect. _

"Uh..well..."

"I thought you weren't scared."

"I'm not." _Whatever fear I have about deep water, I have to put it aside. Sakura won't embarss me, not matter how beautiful she is._

"Ok. On you mark, get set. GO!" Sasuke dove into the water with Sakura right behind him. She let him get ahead of her so he wouldn't notice her speed, yet. When he was a good ten-fifteen feet ahead of her she took a breath and dove under water. From there, she let het gills take over. She took in a waft of water, god how she missed it. Using her speed, she propelled herself ahead of Sasuke. She came up right before the rock. She tapped it and sat where she normally did and waited for Sasuke. When he got there she mimiced him and said, "You finally made it. I thought you would never come."

"Funny."

"I know isn't it?"

"Hn. How'd you get her so fast?"

"I swam."

"But I didn't even see you."

"That's because I swam underneath you."

"How did you hold your breath for so long?"

"Let's just say, in other life, I was a free diver."

"Intresting. Come on." Sasuke pulled Sakura, "I've got something to show you."


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to Know You

Chapter 4-Getting to Know You

Sakura and Sasuke swam back to the beach. People had started to claim spots on the beach. Sasuke grabbed his, very long, towel and wrapped it around himself. That's when he noticed that Sakura didn't bring a towel for herself. Without realizing it, Sasuke took the end of the towel in each hand and pulled Sakura into an embrace. He felt her lean her head upon his chest. He gently stroked her lushious(sry for misspelling) pink hair. Wrapping his towel completly around her, Sasuke reached and pulled out his cell phone. Quickly he dialed a number, "Neji...Sasuke. I was wondering if you could take my shift this morning. I have something to do." Sakura watched Sasuke talk for a moment. "What do you mean? But _Tenten's here_. Thought so. See ya." Sasuke hung up his phone, "I want to show you something." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her to his SUV.

Sakura climbed in as she saw so many people before her do. Sasuke went to the driver's seat and turned on the car. The radio blasted and Sakura had to cover her ears. Sasuke muttered, "Sorry," as he turned the radio down. Sakura removed her hands and placed them upon her lap.

"So, where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"It's a surpise," Sasuke replied, simply.

During the ride, Sakura stared at the ocean. She was thinking about how humans could not appreciate it. Its beauty and all the wonderous things that live in the ocean.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked when he noticed her silence.

"How can humans take the ocean for granted? How can they not appreciate its beauty? The ocean has many wonderous things in it. All the fish and mammals that live there."

"I guess humans nowadays take after their parents, who take after their parents and so on."

"So you're saying that it's our ancestors fault?"

"Uh huh. Why are you so facisnated by the ocean anyway? It's just water."

"_Just _water? No, it's much more then that."

"How so?"

"Well like I said a few minutes ago, the ocean is home to many amazing creatures."

"You sound like a marine boilogist."

"I'm not. I just know these things." The car was silent for a while. Sasuke stole a few glances at Sakura. She was continuously staring at the ocean. _The way the wind blows her hair, it makes her look even more beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking? I just met Sakura yesterday. Well, with what I have planned, I will get to know this mystery girl. _

"We're here," Sasuke announced. Sakura stepped out of the car and looked at where we arrived. It was a huge house. Of course her house was bigger since she had the whole ocean. Her eyes widened.

"You live here?"

"Only for the summer but since I'm done school, my father thought of giving it to me. We have a privet beach you know."

"I didn't."

"Come on." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her. He brought her towards the beach. Once at the beach Sasuke led Sakura to the shoreline.

"The sand's so soft."

"I know." Sasuke sat down and motioned for Sakura to sit next to him. Together they watched the waves for a few minutes. Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sakura, tell me about tis father of your's that everyone's afriad of."

"Well, my father is like the head of my community."

"He's the mayor?"

"You could say that. Anyway, he's way overprotective of me. If someone wanted to be my friend or even talk to me they would have to fill out an application or get a security check. That's when he's around. When he's not, like when I'm out, I can hang with my friends freely."

"Well, what about your mom?"

"My mother is dead. She was murdered. The police never found out who did it. It wasn't actually a gunshpt wound. They said it was more of a stab. Her case was classified as unsolved or mystery. It was ten years ago next month." Sakura's eyes started to tear but she quickly wiped them away, "So what about your parents?"

"Well, my father is a big business man but we've kinda lost the father/son relationship. He's been concentrating more on his business then his family."

"And your mother?"

"Dead. She drowned. The undertoe had pulled her out and she swallowed too much water. By the tome the lifeguard got there, she was dead."

"I'm sorry. Tenten told me that your father remarried."

"Yeah. I got a stepmom and stepbrother. My stepmom only cares about my stepbrother, Itachi. Everyone knows, except my dad, that she married him for his money. Itachi is older then me. He's like the brother I never wanted but somehow got. He's a pain in my ass too. Do you have any siblings?"

"I used to have an older brother. He got caught in a crossfire with a police man and a criminal. The police's bullet hit shoulder but the criminal's hit his heart."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Well, what's done is done. The criminal is in jail for a 60 year sentence for his original crime and then killing my brother, which was a 3rd degree murder, added another year so I won't be seeing him for over another half century."

"There's cheerful news."

"I know. Hey, I got something to show you. Wait here." Sakura went down to the water's edge and picked up something. Sasuke tried to looked into her cupped hands. When returned, Sasuke saw that she had a baby sea turtle in her hands.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Showing you how wonderous the ocean is." Sakura whispered something to the turtle, of course using her mermaid abilities, she spoke sea turtle. The baby poked its head out of it's shell, "See. How could people not love that face?"

"The turtle is cute. Just like you."

Sakura blushed and went back to the shoreline to released the turtle into the ocean. She went back down to sit with Sasuke. A few more minutes passed and Sakura and Sasuke were deaf to any sounds besides the ocean and each other until, "Hey little bro."

Sakura and Sasuke turned around to see Sasuke's older stepbrother, Itachi, "What do you want Itachi?"

"Can't I say hi to my little brother?"

Sasuke glared at his stepbrother. Sakura noticed that Itachi, looked a lot like Sasuke, even though they weren't related. The same jet black eyes and matching hair. Itachi spied Sakura and said, "Hello, I'm Itachi."

Not wanting to make a bad first impression, Sakura got to her feet and said, "Nice to meet you, Itachi," Sakura held out her hand, "My name's Sakura."

"Sakura," Itachi gently grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed her fingertips. Sakura blushed, "Your name means cherry blossom right?"

"Right."

"I'm assuming your parents named you that for your hair?"

"Uh..yes."

"Very beautiful."

"Thank you Itachi. So how much older are you then Sasuke?"

"Five years."

"So that make you 22?"

"Correct. Now may I ask you something?"

"Of course?"

"Why would you want to hang out with Sasuke? I can show you a much better time?"

"Well...uh...he's nice to me." Sakura started to back away from Itachi but before she got too far she felt Itachi's arms coil around her waist, "Could you please let me go?"

"Maybe."

Sasuke was now furious. His brother was taking away the girl of his dreams, well at least last night's dreams. Sasuke looked at Sakura's face and he could tell that she wasn't enjoying one bit of this.

"Itachi, _please_ get off me." Sakura still was trying to control her temper but used more firm words this time.

"What if I don't want to? I like this position."

"What if I don't?" Sakura elbowed Itachi in the stomach and made her escape. She looked back to see Itachi on his knees, clutching his stomach, "Pervert!" Sakura walked over to Sasuke, who immediatly pulled her into a close embrace. Sakura's head was against Sasuke's chest.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. So this is what I get for trying to be friendly?"

"Don't mind my brother. I think there's something wrong in the attic(brain)."

"Awwwww, don't you two make a lovely couple?" Itachi had recovered from his pain. Sasuke let Sakura go as she gave Itachi a glare.

"Leave us alone Itachi."

"You know Sakura, who would look better with me."

"You wish."

"I do wish."

"Ugh! You are so disgusting!"

"Maybe."

Sakura sighed as an idea formed in her head, "I think I have a way to settle this Itachi." Sasuke saw that Sakura had gotten a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"Pray tell."

"I challenge you to a swimming contest. If I win, then you leave me and Sasuke alone."

"And if I win?"

"Like that will happen but if you miracuously win then I will be your girlfriend."

"I like the sound of that. Deal."

"Ok. Now..."Sakura scanned the ocean. She spotted a rock. It was a couple hundred yards from shore, "See that rock. The first one to swim to it and back wins. And no cheating. You have to touch the rock."

"Very well." Itachi showed Sakura his hand so she could see that he wasn't lying.

Sasuke smirked. He knew that Sakura was very fast, but could she beat Itachi? Of course!

"Ready when you are Itachi."

"I'm ready. Ready. Set. GO!"

Sakura and Itachi raced to the water's edge. Itachi, being taller, got there first. He was also the first to start to completly swim, without touching the bottom. Sakura dove under the water and let her mermaid abilities take over. Her gills on her hips controlled her breathing and her speed pushed her ahead of her opponent. Of course the potion made it so Sakura couldn't stay under forever. When she came up she was a few feet ahead of Itachi. Taking another breath she dove into the water and surged ahead. She came up a few feet away from the rock. She quickly touched it and used it as a push off going back to the shore. She swam past Itachi, who hadn't touched the rock yet. Thinking that he would cheat, she swam underneath him and swam back to shore. She felt her feet touched the sand and she jogged back to their starting place before she collapsed in exhaustion. Sasuke wrapped a towel around her dripping body, "Good job Sakura." Itachi finally reached the shore, also out of breath. He walked up the where Sakura and Sasuke were sitting.

"I guess you won."

"No kidding."

"Just because I promised to leave you alone, doesn't mean I won't stop trying to get you Sakura. Remember that. I'll be watching you."

"Yo stalker. Bye." Itachi growled and walked off. Sakura smiled and giggled a bit.

"How do you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Do what?"

"Stand up to him?"

"He's just a guy. I tell him off the same way I tell other people off."

"But how do you find the courage?"

"Don't tell me your scared of your brother, Sasuke."

"I'm not."

"I think you are. If you weren't why would you be asking these questions?"

"Uh..." Sasuke looked at the sand. Sakura shook her head but rested it against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, "So care to tell me where you got that necklace and bracelet?"

"My father gave me the bracelet. He worked near a dock and when they hauled in the dead fish, he picked off the shiniest scales. It was a present for my 13th birthday. My mother gave me my necklace. It was the day before she died. She was sick from food poisoning and she gave me it. It belonged to me great great great grandmother and was passed down."

"So they each have a special meaning to you?"

"Yup."

"I think I have a present to add to your collection."

"Real-" Sakura couldn't finsh, for Sasuke's lips had caught her's midsentence. At first she was in shock but then relaxed into the kiss. It wasn't a powerful kiss or anything, just a small, gentle one. Sasuke pulled back after a few seconds. Sakura looked deep into his onyx orbs and said, "I think that was the best gift so far." Sasuke smiled as he leaned in for a second one. This one was more passionate but still not all out. They spent the rest of the morning talking about their intrests and what they plan to do when they get jobs and their own life. Of course Sakura had to make some stuff up since she was not accustomed to human ways yet.

Around noon Sasuke said, "Sakura, you want something to eat?"

"Sure."

"All be right back."

"I'll be waiting." Sakura sat in the same position for about five minutes. She watched as the waves crashed against the shore. So graceful. The waves seemed to lul her to sleep. Se alyed down in the sand and closed her eyes.

Sasuke was walking back to Sakura when he saw her laying in the sand. At first he thought Itachi got to her, but then he noticed she was only sleeping. He gently shook her, waking her up.

"Oh hey Sasuke. Where did you come from?"

"My house. I brought you a sandwich. Hope you like turkey."

"Thanks." Sakura took a bite into the sandwich. Being from the ocean, she had never tasted turkey before, "This is really good." She said, once she had swallowed of course.

"Yeah. I usually put tomatoes on mine but I didn't know if you liked tomatoes so I didn't put any on your's."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Once their sandwiches were finished, they started to talk again. The hours ticked by. Once in a while, they went swimming. Sakura showed Sasuke how to make a simple spear and catch fish, then how to make her special sushi. That was their dinner. Around 8:00 Sakura layed on her back and looked at the stars. Sasuke layed next to her. Sakura snuggled closed to Sasuke as he placed his arm around her, bringing her closer. Her head lay upon his chest. Breaking the silence, Sakura said, "The stars are so beautiful. Don't you think so Sasuke?"

"Yeah. My favorite constellation is Leo the Lion. What about you?"

"I've always seemed to like Gemini." Every moment was making it harder for Sakura to keep her eye open.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" She said half asleep.

"I really enjoyed today."

"Me too..."Sakura yawned and fell asleep. Sasuke covered himself and Sakura with his towel. Since it was big, it covered them both and it was long enough to cover even their feet. Sasuke soon drifted into dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5 Unfriendly Family

Chapter 5-Pain of Head and Heart(There's always a choice)

Sasuke awoke to sand up his nose. He looked and saw a light above his head. He squinted in the light for his eyes weren't used to it. He looked at his side and sure enough, Sakura was there, still sleeping in his arms. He slowly slipped his arm free, without disturbing Sakura. Sasuke's eyes were now adjusted and he looked for the source of the light. Holding a flashlight was his stepbrother, "What do you want Itachi?" He whispered, trying not to awaken the pink haired girl.

"Mother sent me to find you. Sasuke, do have any idea what time it is?"

"No."

"It's 1:30 a.m. Father was worried about you. He hadn't seen you since lunch time. That was about 13 hours ago."

"Look I'm sorry Itachi. I lost track of time."

"What do you mean? You were dreaming of your girlfriend." Itachi motioned to Sakura.

"Sakura's not my girlfriend."

"Then why is she sleeping in your arms?"

"We were looking at the stars and she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her."

"SASUKE!" cried a voice. It was Sasuke's stepmother. The cry had awakened Sakura. She looked into a second light getting brighter, "Sasuke, I'm glad you're alright. What are you doing out on the beach and 1:30?" She spied Sakura arising into a sitting position on her knees, "Oh." She said in a disgusted tone, "Sasuke, what are you thinking? You're only 17."

"Mother(Sasuke's stepmother insisted on Sasuke calling him mom or mother)! I can do what I want. I'm not a child anymore."

"That may be and I can't hurt you or that would be neglect and I could go to jail, but I can make sure that you're safe in other ways."

Sakura was still adjusting her eyes to the light when Sasuke's stepmother picked up a broken shell on the beach and threw it at Sakura. It hit Sakura's head and caused it to bleed. Sakura could feel tears welling up in her eyes. The wind picked up and blew sand into her wound. It was right above her eye and the sand made it sting. Sakura could no longer hold in the pain. Sasuke ran over to Sakura, "MOTHER! What have you done?"

"I'm only protecting you Sasuke. You never know who you are talking to." Sasuke's stepmother kicked a little sand into the wind and it blew into Sakura's wound. She winced in pain. She wiped the blood that had trikled down her face. Sakura's blood started to boil. Sasuke helped her stand up and when he saw her eyes he noticed and difference. They had changed from soft sea foam green that tickled at the look to sharp emerald that could cut a diamond!

"Look..."Sakura tried to control her voice, "Mrs. Uchiha(she had found out Sasuke's last name during one of their chats),I'm sorry that you feel this way about me. I'm not a bad person. Really. I'm just a simple 16 year old girl who came to the beach to visit some friends and made friends with Sasuke. Nothing special."

"Listen." Mrs. Uchiha's voice was much firmer and was laced with anger, "I'm only protecting my son from sick people. You understand?"

"I do. I'm not one of those people."

"I can't take any chances. Now...get off my property. Don't come back."

"Very well." Sakura turned on her heel and started to walk off the beach. Before she got very far, Mrs. Uchiha grabbed another shell and threw it at the back of Sakura's head. It hit dead on. She smirked. Sasuke saw Sakura stumble and fall the the sand. He tried to go help her but was help back by Itachi.

"I said...GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"

Sakura got up and ran off the beach before she had able to get hit again. She went to the original beach, where she first met Sasuke. Sakura cried her eyes out. Without anything to clean her cuts, and without Tenten or Hinata there, she was helpless. All she could do was apply pressure and wait for the blood the colt. Once done, Sakura ran into the water and swam out to her rock, where she spent the rest of the night.

Back with Sasuke, once Sakura was out of view, Itachi realeased his stepbrother. Sasuke stormed up to his stepmother and screamed, "What in heaven's name are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about protecting you. How do you know that Sakura isn't a golddigger?"

"Because I do."

"How long have you known her?"

"I met her yesterday."

"Exactly. How well do you know her?"

"We talked all today."

"Tell me five things about her."

"One: She loves the ocean. Two:She loves animals. Three:She likes turkey. Four: She likes apples. Five:She's never been on a date in her entire life!"

"What else?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to see who this girl is. Now what else do you know about her?"

"She has an overprotective father. Her mother was murdered. The police never found the culprite. Her brother was shot and killed by a criminal. Her father used to work near a dock."

"Do you even know her last name?"

"Uh..." Come to mention it Sakura never mentioned her last name.

"You don't even know her last name?"

"She never told me."

"I can't believe this Sasuke. Now come inside before you freeze."

"It's the middle of the summer. It's warm out."

"I said, come inside." Sasuke followed his stepmother and stepbrother inside. His dreams were filled with his family hurting Sakura. By the end of his fifth nightmare, it was morning. He got dressed and went to do his lifeguard duty. He didn't see Sakura anywhere. He did however see Tenten and Hinata. He quickly went over to them.

"Tenten! Hinata! Have you two seen Sakura?"

"Uh yeah, she's over there." Sasuke looked to where Tenten pointed. Sure enought, the pink haired 16 year old was sitting, looking at the ocean, "Sasuke, do you know where she got that cut on her head?"

"I'll explain later. Thanks!" Sasuke jogged over to where Sakura was sitting. Today she wore a sky blue halter bikini top with matching bottoms. She had a long pink cover up, with cherry blossoms on it, that reached her ankles. He noticed she had a scar above he eye where the shell hit her. He couldn't see the other once, for her hair hid it. Sakura refused to make eye contact with Sasuke, "You ok Sakura?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you not see the scar above my eye?"

"Yeah."

"Care to answer your own question?" Sakura's voice was very firm and had hints of anger in it.

"Look, I'm sorry for what my stepmother did. I couldn't step her. Itachi was holding me back. I had no choice."

"There's always a choice!" Sakura face had a frown pasted upon it as her eyes began to tear. She closed them and two drops slid down her cheeks. Sasuke went to wipe them away, but Sakura grabbed his hand, "Please. Just leave me be." Sakura got up and went over to Tenten and Hinata. Together the three left the beach.

For the next four days Sasuke didn't see much of Sakura. When he did, she either ignored him or gave him glare. Sasuke noticed that her eyes had not returned to the soft sea foam green, but remaind emeralds that could cut a diamond. Mostly she was hanging out with Tenten and Hinata. Once in a while he saw her alone, sitting on a rock, staring at the ocean. On the eighth day Sasauke had known Sakura(for those keeping track, it's the last day for Sakura with her perminate legs). Noticed Sakura sitting on the beach. She was wearing a white halter top with a pink skirt bottom. The sky was looking a little gray and not a lot of people were at the beach. The forcast today said that it would rain around noon. It was 11:30. Sasuke walked up to her, "You should go home. It's going to rain today."

"I know."

"So why don't you go home?"

Under her breath she muttered, "I am home."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Sasuke." There was silence between them for a few minutes. Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. She turned towards Sasuke and said, "I'm sorry." Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck. She cried into his shirt. Between sobs she said, "It's not your fault your stepmother's a bitch."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and let her cry, "I forgive you Sakura. I don't blame you. You were right. There is always a choice."


	6. Chapter 6 Confessions

Chapter 6-Confessions

Sakura and Sasuke stood together for quite some time. It had begun to drizzle a bit so they had the beach to themselves. The waves had gotten more violent and the water turned a deeper blue. The water had more foam along the surface.

A scream broke the silence between Sakura and Sasuke, "HELP!" The couple looked into the ocean to find a man struggling to keep his head above the water.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "I'll be right back Sakura." Sasuke went to get his surf board that he uses to save people.

Using her advanced mermaid sight, Sakura honed in on who was in the water. Her eyes lost their pupils as they zoned in. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw who it was. It was the guy who gave her the leg potion. The guy her father wanted her to marry. He was a merman so what was he doing drowning. Using telepathy, she talked to the guy.

_Locomaru, what in god's name are you doing? You're a merman, you can swim!_

_**I know, but Sasuke isn't right for you. So I am going to remove him from the picture. **_

_What! you're going to drown him!_

_**You've discovered my master plan. **_

_Why?_

_**Your father had your best intrests at heart when he picked me to marry you. I'm simply making it easier. **_

_By drowning the man I love? _

_**How else?**_

_How could you do this? I am so not marrying you if Sasuke doesn't love me. _

_**You havve no say in who you marry remember? **_

_I don't care. I won't go through with it. _

_**You'd better get back to normal because your boyfriend is coming. **_

****Sakura's eyes went back to normal and Sasuke was by her side, "Sasuke please don't go."

"Why there's a man drowning?"

"You could get hurt!"

"I realized that when I took this job."

"But Sasuke..." Sakura's lips were tangled with Sasuke's. When Sasuke's pulled back he said, "I'll be back." Sakura was too shocked to say anything. She watched as Sasuke splashed into the water. In a matter of minutes he was with Locomaru. Sakura closed her eyes for she couldn't bear to watch what was going to happen. She heard a wave crash and when she opened her eyes she couldn't see Sasuke or Locomaru.

"Sakura!" Tenten and Hinata had arrived, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Locomaru is trying to drown him."

"Who?"

"The crab my father wants me to marry."

"Oh. Well go save him."

"It's at least two hundred feet down out there. I can't hold my breath that long."

"What are you talking about? You're a mermaid!"

"The potion Locomaru gave me limited by breath intake. I can only stay underwater with my gills for a limited time."

"Well, no one else can go down that far. Sakura, you have to save him."

"You're right Tenten. Here." Sakura handed Tenten they cover up she was wearing, "I'll be back."

Sakura splashed into the water and swam out to where Sasuke was last seen. She used her mermaid eyes to look into while she was under the water. She saw Sasuke struggle, but he was held down by a broken anchor, which was so coinsidently place there. _Locomaru! _Sasuke was at least 150 feet down and running out of oxygen. Sakura saw Sasuke's body go limp. She gasped. Taking a huge breath she plunged into the water. Her speed had seemed to have been used up trying to get out to here. She swam about fifty feet down before she could sense herself loosing oxygen. _Come on gills...work! Damn it! Why can't I be a mermaid again?" _

As if someone heard her wish, Sakura's legs were thorbbing in pain now. Her legs were being forced together and it felt as if something were breaking throught her skin. _The potion is wearing off. _In a matter of seconds, Sakura's bathing suit was gone and was replaced with her tail, and shell bikini top. Her hair however, remained pink for some reason. Once Sakura didn't know. All she did know what that her gills were fully functional and her speed was back. She raced down to Sasuke and, as quick as she could, removed whatever was holding him down. She wrapped one arm around his waist as she used her other arm to help propel her to the surface. She gasped at the new found air and placed Sasuke on a rock, nearby(man, this water is rocky).

Sasuke coughed up water as he felt air in his lungs once more. HIs vision was blurred due to the fact that he had been trying to look through salt water for a while. His head was on something hard and brown. A rock. He looked over and saw Sakura, only she didn't look like herself. Her white top was gone and replaced by two shells with, what looked like rops, tying them together and around her neck(If you can't picture it, think of The Little Mermaid). Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw her uh...extention. Her bottoms were also gone and replaced by a tail. He almost fell back into the water but Sakura grabbed his wrist before he could. She pulled him into a sitting position. There was silence between them for a few minutes. Sakura's tail had dried and turned into loegs again. Her orginal bathing suit returned. Before Sasuke could say anything Sakura said, "So now you know."

"What _are _you?'

"I am mermaid."

"A what?"

"A mer-maid."

"So that's why you love the ocean so much." Sakura nodded, "And how you got that sea turtle to come to you." Sakura nodded again, "But how?"

"Well, where I come from, there is no love. Father choose who their daughters are to marry."

"And that's why you have an arranged marrage."

"Yeah, but since I come to the surface a lot, I know love exists. I had to prove to my father that it does. He said that if I could, then he would give me legs."

"He would make you human?"

"Yeah. Tenten and Hinata said that they would help me. The night after we met the guy my father wanted me to marry, Locomaru, gave me a potion to give me perminate legs for a week and I took it."

"And that explains your speed during the race with me and Itachi."

"Right, I can still use my gills and speed when I'm underwater, but only for a limited time. When I was saving you I was running out of air myself, but the potion wore off and I became a mermaid again."

"And that explains the tail, but why do you have legs again?"

"When my tail is dry, it becomes legs. So, what happened out here?"

"Well, I was trying to save the dude out here, but her disappeared and something pulled me off my board and I fell into the water. It pulled me down and tried me down so I couldn't get up."

"I tried to stop you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, using my mermaid powers I saw who was out here. It was Locomaru, he was trying ot drown you so I would marry him. I talked to him using telepathy. He told me his 'master plan.' I'm sorry, I put you in danger Sasuke. I guess I'll be going. I have a wedding to get ready for." Sakura slipped back into the water, making her legs become a tail again, "I guess this is goodbye Sasuke. I made a deal with Locomaru. If I couldn't find love then I would never come back to the sufrace again."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist before she left, "So, you didn't find love?"

"No, but I found something better. You." Sakura smiled a sweet one.

"So in a way you did find it."

"What are you saying Sasuke?"

"Well...uh...I'm trying to say...that...I...sort of...kinda...l-l-lo-love...you."

"Sorry?"

"Sakura, I love you ." Sasuke bent down and locked lips with Sakura. The sky immediatly cleared up and the fierce waves vanished. The sun was shining brightly too. When they broke apart, Sasuke noticed the different weather, "What happened?"

"You said the magic words. My father can minupulate water and weather. He was showing his anger at me but making a storm. In a way he was saying it was time to come home, but then you told me that you loved me. That proved to my father that love exists. He cleared the water and sky. He's realeasing me." Sakura sat on the rock again, but she was different, "See, my father gave me my own legs." Sasuke saw she had indeed been given legs and was back in the bathing suit she wore, "I love you too Sasuke. Let's go back to the shore." Together, Sasuke and Sakura swam back to the beach.


End file.
